


Aliens at the Salt and Pepper Diner

by printempura



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 50's AU, F/M, I didn't realize I wrote so little it's just like 1 am here whoops, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printempura/pseuds/printempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An X-Files 50's Diner AU, complete with bikers and aliens.</p><p>Takes place around 1958.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens at the Salt and Pepper Diner

"Come on Dana, one day out with me please?" Melissa pleaded, hoping her older sister would stop being such a hardass for a day and relax.

"Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean I have to go out and party Melissa. I'd much rather stay in and study.." Scully scoffed burying her nose back in her book.

"Dana.." Her mother sighed, "Just go out this once, it will be good for you. You're 18 now after all."

"Fine.." She sighed closing her book calmly, though she had an overwhelming urge to slam it shut and storm out. 

Just as Scully was about to walk out the door her mother chirped, "Oh! And take Melissa with you. It will be a fun girls night!"

"Yeah.." Scully scoffed "Fun.." leaving home with Melissa in tow.

***

"The Salt and Pepper diner huh.." Melissa said curiously, "That's a weird name for a diner."

"It only sounds weird because it's new to the town, and I wouldn't even consider it in our town.." Scully shot back, trying to at least make this excruciating night a bit more enjoyable.

The Salt and Pepper diner was around 50 or so miles away from the suburbs in Scully's small Oregon hometown, just at the edge of of unexplored forest and the rim or societies fishbowl. 

The parking space Scully parked in was the last one available in the small lot in front of the diner. Almost half of the spots were taken up by motorcycles, no wonder Melissa wanted to some here.

"Finally we're here, that ride was soooo long." Melissa complained while getting out of the car, fixing her ponytail in the rear view mirror.

"Let's get going." Scully said, holding the heavy textbook in front of her chest as she started to walk out of parking lot, if you could even call the dirt floor a lot.

"Nope." Melissa said quickly, "Not with that old thing." She gestured at the large book in Scully's arms.

"I'm not going in there without it.. You know how important schoolwork is to me." Scully said, walking through the doors of the diner, so her sister had no choice but to catch up.

The diner was very crowded, so crowded that Scully and her sister had to sit at a bar as there were no longer any tables available. Scully sighed as she sat down placing her book down on the counter and starter to rub her eyes. Although it wasn't even lunch time yet, the redhead felt she could sleep for years due to the sheer amount of studying she had been doing.

When she opened her eyes again, the book as no longer in front of her, but in the hands of her sister who had taken it in hopes it would help Scully socialize. 

"Melissa please" Scully sighed, "I don't really have time to play around like this.."

"I'm not playing around, I'm trying to get you to socialize. It's your 18th birthday, at least try to branch out a little.." Melissa pleaded yet again, as she often worried about her sisters well being, especially when it came to her overworking. "At least say 'Hello' to that guy at the end of the bar over there, you never know if you'll meet someone cool!" 

"Or someone weird.." She grumbled, rising only from her seat. She knew it would be the only way to stop her sisters whining, and her mother would be happy to hear of her being more social.

***

Mulder saw the redhead approach his seat, and sit down next to him. It was obvious she wanted to have nothing to do with him, but he figured he might as well talk to her to humor her friend.

"Listen," he said, I can tell you don't want to be sitting here with me. You're only here for your uh.. 'Friend's' sake. How about I treat you to a milkshake, just cause." Mulder said, wanting to get to know her more. 

The girl sitting next to him was obviously smart, bringing a book and a pair of glasses out to lunch. Reading was one of Mulder's own favorite pastimes when he wasn't out in the forest or on his motorcycle investigating another sighting he'd heard of. Though he wouldn't say that to the girl, all his alien theories scare people off, one of the reasons his only friends at the diner were the chefs. 

"Yeah" the girl replied, "I'd like that." As much as Scully hated to admit it, the man that she was sitting next too was quite handsome. He was wearing a plain black shirt and jeans, the normal biker uniform. The thing that made him stand out though was his brown leather jacket. It seemed like one similar to one a pilot would wear, but instead of air force patches and badges it was covered in alien 'propaganda' as she called it.

Scully thought aliens were some kind of sick joke. Even though people claimed to have seen aliens at Roswell just 11 years ago, doesn't mean there was anything there. The man she sat next to however was clearly a believer.

"Hey Byers," the man she sat next to called out of one of the chefs, "Could we get a couple of milkshakes over here?"

"Sure, anything for you Mulder." The chef chirped back, disappearing into one of the back rooms.

"So" The man said to her, or should she say Mulder, "You a fan of science?

"How would you know that?" Scully replied, pushing for at least one answer from this mysterious face. She sipped her newly acquired milkshake after this, strawberry flavored. How Mulder knew it was her favorite she would never find out, but assumed it was just a lucky guess.

"I saw your friend over there take your textbook from you. You aware of the events that happened at Roswell, New Mexico in 1947?" Mulder pried, hoping this girl believed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone's heard of it. Whether anyone believes it or not is something else entirely. Do you?" 

"Yeah, there were multiple witnesses. Any evidence is some type of proof, even if it's not entirely conclusive. I'm guessing you're more of a skeptic, judging from the shocked look on your face."

Scully was surprised at what he had said not because he believed, but because he seemed to be very determined and strong about his opinions, something she could respect. "I'm only shocked due to your dedication." Scully said, gesturing to the multiple alien related patches on his jacket.

"Would you believed if I showed you real evidence that aliens existed?" 

When Scully heard this she knew she'd gone too far. As entertaining as it was to talk with a stranger, things seemed to be taking a turn for the worse.

"Well, as long as the evidence was entirely concrete with no cracks, maybe I'd believe." She said, "However, using alien hunting as a reason to get me to go on a joyride with you isn't going to work."

Just as Mulder saw the girl stand up he knew he couldn't lose someone as intelligent as her. He grabbed her wrist, with one last statement.

"Just give me 10 minutes. I'll show you. You can't lose hope now right?" Mulder pleaded, trying to do anything to try and keep her in his sights similar to how a person cups water in their hands.

Scully was used to dealing with somewhat stubborn people, and she was one herself. She knew it wouldn't be worth it to fight with him.

"Fine. 10 minutes. But first give me your name." Scully sighed. She was more annoyed by not knowing someone's name rather than being held back. 

"Fox Mulder, but please just call me Mulder. He replied. 

Scully guessed he had to have been very comfortable with her to give her his first name, as it seemed to be something he disliked and wanted to lose association with. Though there's always something in the power of names, especially one as fleeting as Fox.

"I'm Dana, Dana Scully." She said, figuring it was only good manners to tell Mulder her name too.

"Well then Scully," he said dropping her wrist, "Let's get moving."

Scully desperately hoped she hadn't made a bad decision by doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The fanfic starts on Scully's birthday, Febuary 23rd
> 
> \- The fic is set in the year 1958, 10 years after the Roswell sightings and around 4 months after Sputnik is launched by Russia
> 
> \- The name of the diner "The Salt and Pepper Diner" is a reference to John Mulaney's skit of the same name
> 
> \- The Lone Gunmen run the diner, and usually give Mulder free food and drinks for helping them investigate sightings
> 
> \- All of the chapters are named after 50's science fiction movies, neat huh?
> 
> Also: if you enjoyed this, please leave comments or kudos! It helps me write more. (Criticism is also nice, but please be constructive)


End file.
